Android 18 (Universe 14)
For information regarding Future Android 18 as she appears in Dragon Ball Z, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Android 18 (人造人間１８号 Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō, ''lit. "''Artificial Human No. 18"), Lazuli (ラズリ, Razuri) when she was an ordinary Human, is the twin sister of and one of the Androids responsible for the near extinction of the Human race in Universe 14. Universe 14's Android 18 had not been killed by Trunks, as Trunks was killed by in Universe 17. Android 18 continued to dominate the Earth with her brother until they were offered a chance to compete in the Multiverse Tournament. Appearance Android 18, like her brother, has shoulder length hair, but her hair color is blonde. She also has blue eyes, and loop earrings on both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, she wears a blue jean jacket and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Personality Android 18 of Universe 14 is a sadistic sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her twin brother, Android 17. She shows no remorse over the millions of lives she has taken while wreaking havoc on Planet Earth. When of Universe 9 attempts to help her remember her identity of when she was a regular Human, she violently rejects his offer. She also shows some annoyance to her brother occasionally. Despite her cruel and inhuman nature, she enjoys shopping for fashionable clothes. Biography One Way (Universe 14) Android 18 is an Android created by Dr. Gero in order to kill Gokū. Android 18's personalities depend on the timeline (or universe in Dragon Ball Multiverse). In Universe 18, her interests do not deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate #16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, lead #17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero himself. She later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. She also unofficially joins the Z Fighters. In Universe 12 (also known as Future Trunks' timeline), Android 18 was a ruthless killer who ravaged the Earth and, along with her brother, killed all of the Z-Fighters other than Trunks. This incarnation of Android 18 was killed when Trunks came back from the past after gaining an immense amount of power from the Room of Spirit and Time. Universe 14's Android 18, however, did not get killed by Trunks, as Trunks was killed by Cell in Universe 17. Android 18 continued to dominate the Earth with her brother until they were offered a chance to compete in the Multiverse Tournament. The Tournament First Round In her first round she faced off against Yamcha from Universe 9. Even though she was seemingly no match for him, Yamcha eventually gave up the fight, making her the technical winner of the match. Second Round Through the second round of the tournament, 18 manage to defeat Arale, from Universe 2, after the latter had run out of energy. Having collapsed after attempting to drink energy from an empty bottle, 18 was declared as the match's victor, in posteriority to a 30-second count. Third Round Android 18's third match was against XXI. After a warning from Yamcha, she charged at XXI, only to be shut down by a remote, that XXI had hidden in his sleeve. With 18 shut down, XXI is declared the winner. Yamcha then goes retrieve her. Abilities Android 18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent even for any of the surviving Saiyans. A skill which she shares with other Android models is the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Just like her brother, her cybernetic implants do not affect her ability to gain new skills and power levels through training. However, during her first round battle, Yamcha informed 18 that her "infinite power" had regressed over time, making her weaker than she initially was. However, by the end of the second round, Zen Buu restored all of 18's lost power. How strong she is now remains to be seen. Techniques *'Accel Dance' – A team attack used with Android 17, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like ki blasts. *'Android Barrier' – An energy shield often used by Androids. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by Androids. *'Energy Mine' – A concentrated energy sphere that explodes after some time. *'Finger Beam' – A small energy beam shot from the finger. Used to kill humans around the world. *'Flight' – A flying technique that uses no ki, used by all Androids. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' – A strong, yellow energy wave. Also used to kill Future Tien and Future Yajirobe. *'Non-stop Violence' – A team attack used with Future Android 17 where they stand back-to-back and fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Power Blitz' – A pink energy wave commonly used by Android 18 in her fights with the Z Fighters, and to destroy buildings and humans. **'Infinity Bullet' – A rapid-shot version of the Power Blitz. *'Sadistic 18' – Rush attack used by Android 18. Trivia *Universe 14's Android 18 has the same personality than her counterpart from Universe 12. She is seemingly more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing more but destroying and killing. *During her first round battle, Yamcha was revealed to be the Android #17 of his own universe and also informed 18 that her "infinite power" had regressed over time, making her significantly weaker. Gallery Category:Female Category:Universe 14 Category:Participant Category:Androids Category:Human Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser